


Run Away

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: AkiHida, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: After there relationship is found out, it's met with unfavorable odds. So Hidaka suggests that the two should run away to be together. Will Akiyama be able to make that decision?





	Run Away

Something so natural shouldn’t cause this much distress. It was Hidaka’s own fault for not being careful. It started yesterday when he and Akiyama were sitting in the living room watching television. Their afternoon cuddling slowly turned into a light make-out session. His father came home from early from work and caught them both in that compromising position. Hidaka couldn’t get in a single word before his father started screaming at him about how filthy both of them are. Akiyama was practically chased out the house and Hidaka had a screaming feast that lasted until night fall. Hidaka packed up all the cloths he could fit into 3 bags and left his used to be home. He was disowned.

Hidaka was able to spend the night in an internet café.

At school, in the cafeteria, Hidaka and Akiyama were sitting in their usual spot at a table that was in the corner of the café.

“Akira, are you okay?” Akiyama had been worried nonstop after what happened. He texted him, he called his friend Benzai to vent to him all night; which explains the small bags under his eyes.

“I’m fine… I just got kicked out of my own house.” Hidaka tried to play it of like a joke. Akiyama was not happy with that.

“This is serious.” Akiyama was trying not to raise his voice. “You have nowhere to live. What are you going to do?”

“I’m running away.” Hidaka said. Akiyama couldn’t get a word of protest out before Hidaka continued. “And I want you to come with me.”

Akiyama was stunned.

“I know someone who lives in the next city over. I’m getting a train ticket and going to live with him. I want you to come with me.” Hidaka was serious, his eyes didn’t waver as he said those sentence.

Akiyama didn’t know what to say. He wanted so much to say ‘yes’. But something prevented him from doing so. Hidaka pulled out a piece of paper that explained his plan.

“I know what I’m asking and I understand.” Hidaka softly said. He hugged Akiyama and got up from the table. “Just read over that when you get home.”

When the day was over, Akiyama pulled out the paper that Hidaka gave him.

_‘I’m leaving this Saturday._

_I’m getting two train tickets for us._

_If you show up I know what that means. If you don’t show up I understand.’_

“That’s three days from now…” He murmured.

The incoming days had a very somber feel. Akiyama told Benzai everything. Hidaka stopped showing up to school. He still kept texting Akiyama, sending him updates about his plan. Not once did Hidaka try to pressure him. Akiyama’s family could tell something was off with him, but he would always claim everything was fine. Then the time came.

It was early Saturday morning and Hidaka was standing in the station. He was looking at the clock and back at the entrance; it went on like this for quite some time. A thin smile perched itself on Hidaka’s face when he accepted that Akiyama wasn’t going to show up. Part of him already knew that. He felt it in him. Akiyama has so much to look forward to in his future and a boyfriend who only drags him down is no good.

Glancing back at the entrance he saw Akiyama walk in the station. Judging by the look on Akiyama’s face, it only confirmed Hidaka’s thoughts. He didn’t say anything as he walked up him.

“I’m sorry.” Akiyama managed to choke out.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Hidaka hugged Akiyama.

“I want to come with you so badly, but I-” Hidaka pulled him closer.

“Don’t apologize. We can text and call each other.” Hidaka tried to sooth Akiyama’s worries. He wanted to be as optimistic as possible. “Once I get settled, I’ll come back to visit. I promise.”

The train is coming. It was time for him to go. Akiyama kissed Hidaka. He watched as he disappeared into the train. He waved as it got further and further away, until it was gone completely.


End file.
